Lucifer
by emeraldgeminideathboar
Summary: It had been years since the angel named Lucifer was banished from heaven and his opinion on humans still had not changed since then, can one human change his mind? a human with dark hair and red eyes named Kurogane. KxF
1. Lucifer

**Hello Peoples, Now I tell this to you now I am not christian, actually I'm not religious at all, but I find all religions very interesting so to honor most practiced religion in the world Christianity, decided to write this fic**

Everyone knows the story of the fallen angel named Lucifer. The story is simple and right to the point. The devil is bad and god is good, it is how humans have always understood the religion known as Christianity….

There once was a angel as pure and as bright as any other, his hair a fair blond that glowed in the light as if it were part of the sun, his beauty was matched by non other then the all mighty creator himself. Even his voice, so calm and melodic, had the ability to woe other angels. However his angel was not like the others, sure he was as one minded as the rest, To serve god, to serve god, the creator had made them so that they would just follow and not question. No this angel was like the rest except for one thing…

"But Ashura-ou, you don't understand," insisted the fair haired angel, "They do not have the integrity and forgiveness that you have, they are not worthy of any service from me or any other angels."

The angry deity stood up from his thrown, his voice boomed all across paradise, "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE HUMANS, IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO SAY WHO YOU WILL OR WILL NOT SERVE!" the angel flinched and the anger of his master.

"I was created to serve you and only you not any of these lowlife parasitic violent evil humans, they do nothing but harm. They kill animals for sport they pollute the earth, they lead a path of destruction everywhere they go, and worst of all they even betray and kill each other for the most selfish and idiotic reasons I have ever seen. Ashura-ou you do own me, but there is nothing in your power that can make me serve these worthless creatures." The blond finished looking up at the god awaiting his punishment.

The god seemed to calm down a bit, "Alright then if you hate them so much my dear celestial then you leave me no choice, Yuui D. Flourite of heaven you are here by banished from my domain, leave now or I cannot be responsible for my actions."

Yuui took one look at the ruler before he turned around and left heaven forever.

The angel knew the only other place for him to live was the human world with those… freaks of nature, but he would not let that happen even if he had to create his own domain instead

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been a few years since Yuui had left, since then he was set on making his own world. He was one of the most talented angel in Ashura's kingdom it so it was not hard for him to find a way. He decided that since Ashura ruled in the sky and the humans ruled the earth then he would take what was beneath it all in the ground...

After living by himself for a while the angel started to become lonely, every day he would find himself above the ground walking with the humans. Yes they were horrible, but they did make good company, he almost started to believe that they were not so bad and he misjudged them all along until he saw something that just broke his heart for the third time...

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" cried a woman as a couple of men pulled her away from her baby.

"Come on bitch get up there!" Yelled one of the men as he pushed the woman on a stage in front of an entire crowd. From there three more men tried her up to a post and set it on fire.

The crowd began cheering, "BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE DEVIL'S SPY!"

Yuui had to hold himself back from killing everyone in the crowd for what they were doing, the devil's spy? The ex angel knew that was the name the humans gave him, but he never sent anyone to spy, why could they not see that this had nothing to do with him?

In the back-round the woman's baby began to cry...

From then on things began to get worse every thing that when wrong in the human world they blamed on him, ever since the humans found out he was banished from Ashura's realm they decided to put all of their responsibilities on him. Every time a innocent person was raped, every time a newborn baby died and every time someone's lover or parents did not come back from a war it was his fault. The ex-angel began to remember why he despised them so much. One day it just hit him, if they were blaming it all on him anyways then way shouldn't he interfere with human affairs? From then on Yuui made it his mission to revel exactly how despicable the creatures who lived above him were by just talking to them. He did not even need to brainwash them or anything, all he needed to do was to give them the right intensive to do things and they would do it.

Yuui gained great pleasure from doing this that he did not stop even when the affect of his actions started to changed him physically. The longer he exploited the weaknesses of humans the shorted his angelic feathery wings got till they eventually disappeared and something else took their place, huge leathery black bat wings sprouted from his back as well as an arrow shaped tail from his behind. The longer he continued the more the blue hue from his eyes disappeared replaced by a sinister looking golden color. His halo also faded as two pointed horns grew in their place. Claws began to grow were nails used to be and fangs where normal teeth were. His new appearance could only be described as demonic, yet he did not stop what he was doing.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kurogane-san are you sure that I will be able to do this?" Asked a small brown haired girl.

"I already told you kid you will do fine," responded a tall raven haired man.

It was the first day of school Sakura and her adopted father Kurogane was about to take her. It had been two years since the older picked up the little girl from the streets and gave her a home, Sakura had been so grateful that she first insisted on never going to school and just help Kurogane with his work, he was not exactly the richest of people. However Kurogane refused to let her drop out like he did and did everything in his power to help her succeed in life.

"Tell me when you get home how your fist day went," Kurogane called after his adopted daughter as he let her out of his car in font of the school. "And if someone picks on you then tell me as well so I can kick their asses."

Sakura turned around, "Um Kurogane-san I don't think you are going to have to beat someone up its just the first grade." and with that she entered the building.

Kurogane could not help but smirk, even though she was not really his daughter it truly felt like it. Slowly he drove away.

O0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

The blond devil felt himself smile as he watched one man beat another to a bloody pulp. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Fangs showed in the darkness as the creature enjoyed the show. Just as he thought humans were so weak all he had to do to cause this to happen was to reveal to one of the them that the other was having an affair with his fiance.

Yuui could feel the life drain from the man, slowly he got up and began to walk away. His business was done and he was ready to find his next victim, he was just about to exit the alleyway when he heard something...

"Oh shit are you alright?" the blonde turned around to find a tall tan black haired man get in the middle of the fight and save the poor bastard who was about to die.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Kurogane was driving home from the school when he heard someone scream, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Quickly he pulled over and ran in the direction of the scream, it only took him about a minute to find the man and separate him from his attacker. "Oh shit are you alright?" he asked the man, he did not get a response. Without thinking he carried the man to his car and drove straight to the nearest hospital, however he he failed to notice the pair of yellow eyes following him the entire way there...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0

The devil was completely amazed at the human's actions, it was very rare for him to see someone who went out of their way to help someone. Curiously he followed the human to the hospital only to find himself even more surprised, the human payed for the hospital fee for the other man and stayed there till he woke up to see if he was alright.

Yuui felt himself frown, humans were not supposed to be like this man. There was no way this human was as great as he appeared to be and he was going to prove it.

It was then that Yuui decided who his next victim was going to be...

0o0o0o0o0oooo000o0o0oo

"So how was your first day?" Kurogane asked as he picked up Sakura from her school.

"It was great," she beamed, "I made friends with this little boy named Syaoran and we played with each other all day."

"Glad you had fun," Kurogane responded as he made a quick mental note to watch out for this Syaoran kid. The rest of the way home Sakura talked about what they did during school and Kurogane silently listened. Once they got home Kurogane sent Sakura to do her homework and began to prepare dinner, he was not really a good cook but neither him nor Sakura complained, they were lucky to even have food at all. After they ate Kurogane sent Sakura to bed while he cleaned up and took care of some bills.

He had just finished figuring out how he was going to pay rent electric gas and water bills with his minimum wage job when he suddenly felt like someone was watching him. "Sakura is that you?" he asked as he got up from his chair to investigate.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo000oo0o0

Yuui had a lot of experience watching humans and staying just out of sight, that was exactly why he was surprised when the raven found out someone was watching him. Silently he hissed as he faded into the shadows and away from the human. As he was escaping, the fear that the human would see him plagued his mind. Suddenly a horrible thought hit him, if the human could sense him so easily then it was going to be almost impossible to keep observing him without being found out. Well he figured if he could not watch then he would just have to take action...

0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was Sakura who originally found the man, lying in a ditch in the middle of the park, when she pointed him out to Kurogane the older assumed he was just a drunk (they had a lot of those in the neighborhood) however when the man awoke from the raven's calls Kurogane found himself mistaken.

"Where am I?" the man asked pulling himself to his feet without the slightest hint of intoxication.

"You're in the park mister," Sakura chirped trying to be as helpful as she possibly could.

"How did I get here?"

"How the hell should we know that!" Kurogane snapped at the other man, when the man took a step forward the raven grabbed his daughter by the arm and hid her behind him, protecting her from the unknown stranger. It was then that he noticed how the man looked. He had short feathery blond hair that draped down to his shoulders, his eyes were a deep ocean blue and his skin was as light as a human could get before their skin turned red from the blood underneath it. In short he was absolutely gorgeous, if Kurogane did not know any better he might have thought the man was an angel.

"Oh," the man sighed as he looked around himself taking in the scenery, "Well I guess I should thank you mister..."

"Kurogane," the raven answered still suspicious of the man, although he could put his finger on it there was something off about the stranger.

"Kurogane?" the man repeated trying out the name as if it where a new flavor of ice-cream, "Well that name does not fit you at all, its so dark and scary like a name a demon would have. I think I will call you Kuro-sama it's much cuter don't you think?" he asked in a playful tone.

Kurogane had to hold back from strangling the man right there, how dare he just mutilated his honorable name like that! Instead of acting upon his thought he just huffed, "I think it is stupid just like you!"

"Aww but Kuro-chan it fits you perfectly," the man teased flirtatiously.

"Shut up and just get going!" The raven growled as he pulled Sakura away from the freak.

"Going?" the man asked, "To where?"

"To your house where else?"

"My house...?" the stranger seemed to ponder the meaning of something before he completely finished his sentence, "I can't remember if I have one or not, actually on that topic I can't really remember anything about myself."

"What!" Kurogane almost slapped himself not only was the man an idiot but he has amnesia as well? The raven argued with himself whether to take the man to the hospital or not. It was going to be every expensive and he would have to pay for it, however he did not have any money to pay. He could not just leave the man in the park so against his better judgment he said something that he knew he was going to regret. "Fine then you can stay with us until your memories return." a smile appeared on the blond as if he accomplished something he had been waiting to do. It was the smile that gave Kurogane the hint that something was wrong which is exactly the reason he whispered to Sakura directions to lock her room at night.

"If you can't remember anything mister then you probably don't remember your name," Sakura stated randomly, "how about we call you Fai I like that name." it was from then on that Yuui temporary trough away his name and adopted the name that the little girl decided to give him.. Fai.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Fai had to hold himself back from laughing, he did not think that getting into his victims house was going to be as easy as it was, humans where so predictable this 'Kurogane' was no exception. The more he thought about it the more funny it became, why would a man let some random guy who could be out to harm him stay in his house? It was like something out of a horribly written human book. Oh well his plan was going smoothly and all he had to do was play the part of a human who lost his memories. For once in his life Fai was glad that he still was able to look like a human.

It was nighttime when Fai got to Kurogane's house, the blond watched carefully as the other sent his child to bed. Just after she got into her room the devil heard a clicking sound as if she locked the door, he smirked to himself maybe the two were not as stupid as they first appeared.

"So blondie you can sleep in my bed tonight,"

Fai turned around to come face to face with Kurogane, "Kurgy I can't take your bed if I do then where are you going to sleep?"

"I can sleep on the couch, besides I don't that you should be left to sleep on the couch especially in the condition your in," and with that Kurogane grabbed a blanket that was draped on a chair and layed down on the couch closing his eyes to stop any disagreements that the blond was going to make.

Fai just stood there for a minute, the human did not make any sense to him, who would leave their bed to a complete stranger? Well Fai was going to make sure that he would not be indebted to the human so instead of finding Kurogane's bed to sleep in he prompted himself up against the wall. Usually Fai needed no sleep, but since he took on human form he needed to obey the basic laws that all humans faced, he had to sleep and eat but most importantly he was vulnerable to regular human attacks. Silently he drifted off to sleep thinking and planing on how to break down the dark skinned human reveal that he was just like every other mortal he met, selfish, stupid, violent and only concerned about himself.

When the ex- angel woke up he found that Kurogane was no longer on the couch. Slowly he got to his feet and looked around for any sign of the human, what he found instead was a note it read...

_Dear Idiot:_

_I had to take Sakura to school so I probably won't be there when you wake up._

_I won't be gone long you can ether make your own breakfast or wait for me to get back_

_ps. Your more of an idiot then I thought for not taking the bed._

_-Kurogane._

Fai could not help smirking, he had to admit that the human was very entertaining. Fai did not like owing anyone or anything so he decided that he would cook. He never really liked human food, but he could always cook something for his host as a goodbye present after all it would not be long before he would break the man.

Fai had to admit, he never cooked before, so when faced with a whole truckload of ingredients he just dumped a whole bunch of stuff in a pot with some water and cooked it. Hoping that it would turn out to be something at least semi-edible.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo

It took about twenty minutes for Kurogane to get to his house. Once he opened the door a pleasant odor hit him in the face like a base ball bat. Quickly he ran into the kitchen to find Fai serving a bowl of what looked like soup. Suddenly the blond turned and looked at him, "Kuro-tan, guess what I made food," the blond gave a wide smile as if he just became ruler of the world. " would you like to try some?"

Kurogane decided that it could not hurt so he sat down and waited to be served once he was he did not hesitated to try it. A burst of flavor filled his mouth, it was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life, quickly he finished the bowl.

"So did you like it?" Fai asked.

"It was ok," Kurogane answered, like he would ever admit to the idiot that it tasted wonderful. "So what do you plan to do now?" he asked changing the subject.

Fai just looked at him with a smile on his face, "I don't really know, but one thing is for sure I am not going to be dead weight around here, if you don't mind I could do most of your house work."

The raven narrowed his eyes, "And why would you do that?"

"To repay your kindness of course," the blond answered with another smile.

"Stop doing that!" Kurogane growled staring deeply into the demon's eyes.

"doing what?"

"Smiling that that, if you keep it up people will start to think that your up to something," the human responded.

Now Fai was truly surprised How could the human tell he was faking it? The blond silently cursed himself as he though up a reply that would change the subject, "Aww is Kuro-rin worried about me? That is so cute I did not know that you cared." he teased.

"WHAT! No way would I be worried about an idiot like you, AND I'M NOT CUTE!" boomed the taller.

Fai could not help but to let out a soft giggle, it was kinda funny when the human got mad. "Kuro-puu knows he's cute he just does not want to admit it to a stranger, I bet in his spare time he picks flowers and cuddles stuffed animals," the blond teased.

"What the..? that's it blondie you are going down!" growled the human as he lunged for the shorter.

"That's if you can catch me~" the blond shot out of the room running away from the enraged human, _What am I doing? Flirting with the human and playing tag is not going to help me at all, _the blond dismissed the thought. He figured that if he only did it this one time it would not hurt.

It was ten good minutes before Kurogane finally gave up, "You are too damn fast!"

"That or you are just too slow," the blond replied, Kurogane gave him a irritated look which just made Fai giggle even more, "Kuro-pup you look just like an angry doggie when you make that face."

"Shut up," The raven responded. Fai's giggling came to a stop when he got a good look at what was in front of him. His breath caught in his throat, for right behind the man he was talking to was a mirror and reflected in that mirror was a creature with pointed fangs, horns, golden eyes and a pair of black bat wings. _Shit_, Fai silently thought as he moved out of range of the mirror just before Kurogane turned around to look at it. _It seems that mirrors reveals my true form, this is going to be a problem._

"Hey blondie what where you looking at," Kurogane asked.

"Nothing Kuro-dog I was just fascinated with how beautiful that mirror on the wall looked." Kurogane turned to stare at the mirror there was nothing unusual about it, it looked like any other common mirror.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes again, "You're lying." he stated factually.

"Hm maybe~" the blond responded trying to cover the evidence.

Kurogane stated at him for a moment longer before he sighed, "Whatever its not like I care anyways, you probably just saw a bug or something."

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o

The rest of the day went by with out anything out of the ordinary, and so did the day after that and the week after that. Kurogane came to a conclusion that that Fai's only purpose in life seemed to be to annoy the hell out of him because he never stopped trying to piss him off. Fai found a new hobby of trying to find new ways to get the human to show his angry face, it made him laugh and for some reason also made him feel at home.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0

The two men had just picked up Sakura from her school, Fai sat in the car listening to the girl talk about what school was like. The stories fascinated him as he never really understood the purpose of school.

"So Fai how was your day?" the girl asked once she was done with her story. Fai stared at the girl, why would she want to know how his day was like?

"It was fun Sakura, Kuro-cutie was very amusing I'm very glad that you guys let me stay in your house, thank you."

Sakura gave a smile, "Your welcome mister Fai."

Once they got home Fai insisted that he should make them dinner, Sakura agreed eager to try the man's cooking again. This time Fai put a bunch of fruit into a bread-like dough and it came out as a mixed berry pie. Sakura absolutely loved it, Kurogane on the other hand complained that it was too sweet.

Before they even knew it, it was already time to go to bed, Sakura went into her room and Kurogane and Fai got into the same positions they were in the previous night for neither of them wanted to take the bed.

As Fai closed his eyes he mused about the day, it had passed by so fast he did not know 24 hours could have ever been that short. It was that night that something happened to Fai that he had not experience since he was banished from the realm of the angels, he dreamed...

_The devil looked around to find that he was not in Kurogane's house anymore. The place was filled with trees and green grass with flowers sprouting from the earth, it took him a minute to recognize where he was. "The park," he whispered to himself, yes it was the park that Kurogane had met him at except it was much cleaner and full of more life._

"_Hey blondie!" Someone called to him, Fai turned around to see Kurogane standing a few yards away from him._

"_Kuro-sama," he whispered back as he slowly walked over to him, ever step he took towards the man the more demonic his appearance became. By the time he was right next to the human he was already in his full true form. For some reason this made him sad, he knew that Kurogane would yell or run like every other human who saw him in his true form. He closed his eyes and waited for the standard scream, that was when something amazing happened. Instead of running away Kurogane lifted his hand and placed it on the ex-angel's cheek._

"_It does not matter," he whispered as he move closer and kissed Fai straight on the lips._

Fai woke up jumping to his feet and took in his surroundings, slowly he sighed discovering that it was just a dream and he was still in the house. His relief was soon replaced by anger, _What the hell was that __about!_ he softly grit his teeth together. He did not understand what just happened, first of all it had been forever since he was capable of dreaming since he was no longer holy and second of all even if he could dream than would it not be on how to dispose of the man?

The devil looked around until he found Kurogane in sleeping on the couch, his anger died down once he saw the raven's sleeping face, _Aw he looks so adorable sleeping like that... wait, WHAT?_ The blond silently cursed himself for thinking about that kind of thing, _I get it I have been playing the part of the innocent human for too long and it has begun rubbing off on me, very well then that means I should probably hurry up. If this self assigned mission is getting too troublesome then I should just probably kill him instead of waiting to expose his weakness. _Deciding that was the best thing he could do now he silently ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest sharpest knife, he was about to get over to where the human was until the man on the couch stirred and got up. Quickly he set the knife down on the table before the human could see it.

"What are you doing up so late?" Kurogane asked as he layed back down.

"I was uh, hungry and I was going to get some food," Fai knew he did not really sound that convincing, but Kurogane did not question his motives, he guessed that was because he was too sleepy to see through him.

"you can get food in the morning just go back to sleep now,"

"Alright puppy," Fai responded.

Kurogane let out a irritated growl that only confirmed Fai's theory of him being secretly a dog. Suddenly Fai had the urge to ask a question the he knew he really did not want to here the answer to. Knowing he would not like response he asked anyways.

"Kuro-puppy what would you do if you... hypotheically found out that someone you know and are close to was not as they first appeared saying that they where not what you would call normal and had done some pretty shady things in his or her past." this question made Kurogane get up from his position on the couch again, his eyes where as intense as hellfire itself, and Fai would know he did rule over that dimension.

"Does a person's past really matter if he is willing to put it aside and work towards the future?" he answered with another question, "besides I already know you are not normal, normal people do not try to purposely piss off people like idiots."

"But Kuro-smart we are not talking about me," Fai responded with as smile.

It only took the human a few seconds to walk over to where Fai was and whisper in his ear, "Aren't we?" these two words shot a shiver down the blond's spine. "As I said before just go back to sleep." and with that the human walked back to the couch and layed back down. Kurogane was suspicious of the blond to begin with, but the question confirmed his theory, Fai never lost his memories, but for some reason he could not bring himself to kick the idiot out. Not understanding what he felt towards the other he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.

Fai just stood there flabbergasted, he did not understand the human. Deciding not to think about it he when back to his usual sleeping place and closed his eyes, _I'll kill him tomorrow,_ he promised himself.

O0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fai absolutely hated this time of year, it was the time where everyone celebrated the birth of Ashura's basted child, humans referred to it as Christmas. This time of year everyone always hung crosses on their doors and in their shops, this bothered Fai because he could not enter a place where a holy Item was being hung up or displayed. However he seemed to be good at dodging places with hung crosses with out alerting Sakura or Kurogane to his strange behavior.

"Alright its time to open presents!" Sakura stated enthusiastically as she gave Kurogane and Fai two small boxes wrapped up in colorful paper.

"Ok Sakura but you have to open your present first," Fai insisted. Sakura did not complain as she pulled out the big present that was labeled to her from 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' she quickly tore off the paper to find a blanket and a stuffed animal. The blanket had a very intricate design of a pink and white feather on it, while the plushie was of a bunny decorated with the same design that was on the feather. "Thank you Kurogane, thank you mister Fai," she said as she gave the blond and the raven a big hug.

"Your welcome, and I thought I told you to call me mommy." Fai responded fake scolding her as if she did something wrong.

The girl giggled, "Alright thanks mommy," she responded imitating Fai's tone of voice. "Ok now you too open your presents." they both did as they both found a folded drawing that the second grader made, Fai's was of a kitten while Kurogane's was of a dog. The pictures where crudely drawn, but they where full of heart and fai could not help but smile, They both thanked Sakura as Fai got up from the floor.

"Well now that we are done I'm going to cook us breakfast," Fai stated, however before he could get to the kitchen he felt a pull on his arm, he turned around to find that it was Kurogane that grabbed him.

"Wait idiot we aren't done," the raven explained, before the blond could even ask what he meant the taller pulled out a present from his pocket. "You forgot to open this one," he stated handing it over to Fai. With a soft smile Fai sat back down, "When I saw it I thought of you," the raven continued a small blush appeared on his face as if he just proclaimed his love to the blond.

"Thanks Kuro-sweety," Fai whispered as he opened the box. His smile was soon replaced by a look of terror at what was in the box, the demon suddenly hissed as he dropped the box on the ground the content fell out onto the floor, the blond stared at it as if it where a poisonous snake.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked when she saw Fai's reaction.

"N..Nothing," The blond responded, "I was just surprised." his answer seemed to satisfy the girl's curiousness, but Kurogane did not look like he was convinced.

Inside the box was a pedant shaped like a cross

00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o000o00o

"Please can we go?" Sakura pleaded for the fourth millionth time.

"I already told you I don't feel up to it." Kurogane responded for the fourth millionth time.

Feeling like she would never get a yes out of her 'father' she tried to get the yes from her 'mother' she walked around the house until she found him in the kitchen, "Mister Fai can we go to the carnival today? Its only in town this week and I promised I would meet Syaoran there."

"Well I don't see why not," the blond responded with a smile, "Lets get ready." Sakura nodded as they both got dressed.

"Where are you two going?" Kurogane asked when he saw Fai and Sakura about to open the door.

"We are going to the carnival," Fai answered in a sing sing voice.

Kurogane let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm coming with you." he stated as he went to get his jacket.

"I did not know Kuro-grumpy liked carnivals," Fai teased.

"I don't, but I still don't trust you, not enough to leave my kid with you anyways." the raven snapped back.

It was that comment that made Fai's smile die down for some reason what the human told him made his chest hurt. It made perfect sense why would you trust someone like him with your children, but it did not change the fact that it was painful.

It took the three of them a while to get to the carnival since they decided to walk, but after an hour they finally made it.

Once they entered the ride part of the fair a brown haired boy about the same height as Sakura ran up to them, "Hello princess," the boy greeted referring to Sakura,

"Syaoran I told you I'm not a princess, just call me Sakura ok?" the girl replied.

"but you look like a princess to me," he responded his cheeks turning a bit red.

"So Sakura if you want we can give you some alone time with your boyfriend." Fai whispered into the second grader's ear. Now it was Sakura's turn to blush as she explained that they were just friends. "Lets go Kuro-fun so Sakura can spend time with her "friend"." Fai stated as he pulled the taller away with him. "Sakura be sure to meet us in the front in about an hour ok?" Sakura agreed as she ran off with her soon to be lover.

Fai pulled Kurogane with him all over the park until they got to the biggest ride in the area, the Ferris Wheel. "Oh Kuro-ride I want to go on that one," the devil stated as he pointed towards the ride.

"Fine but after this we are going to stop running around the park like a couple of sugar high kids and just sit down." Kurogane responded out of breath from running.

"Agreed," Fai said as he pulled Kurogane with him into one of the two person seats. Soon the rise started and Fai felt him self lifted off of the ground and into the sky, the demon was sat in silent awe as he looked down from his position at the top of the Ferris Wheel. It had been a long time since he had been up that high, for thousands of years he ruled from the pits of hell and never dared to enter the above realm, it was Ashura's world and only the angels could survive there. Under any normal circumstances he would never let himself be picked up from the ground he wondered what made this time different.

Once they got as high as they possibly could Fai began to shiver, _damn this human body_, he though as he realized that he was shivering because he was cold.

Kurogane's attention shifted over from the beautiful view to Fai when he realized that the blond was shaking. "You cold?" he asked, Fai did not respond so he assumed that he guessed right, the raven sighed as he pulled the blond closer to him.

"Wha-?" Fai asked confused at the sudden physical closeness.

"The best way to get someone warmed up is to use body heat," the human answered as if it where a every day thing to do. However the ex-angel did not complain, instead he cuddled closer, _I did not know humans could be so warm._ He thought to himself.

"It's beautiful," Fai stated not exactly sure what he was directing his comment to, upon hearing a sound that came from the raven the blonde turned his head to look at him. Kurogane caught the change of movement as he turned to look at the devil. Fai cursed himself for being caught staring yet he could not look away, he hatred to admit it but he was caught by the intensity of the others eyes.

Kurogane on the other hand was also frozen at the sight of the blonds eyes, they were filled with so many emotions that the human felt over whelmed so instead of staring into the blue vastness he pulled his gaze away which ended up on the others lips instead.

The demon noticed the change in Kurogane's eyes he also noticed that the other's face was slowly getting closer to his, but for some reason he could not bring himself to care as he began leaning towards the human as well. Suddenly everything else in the world faded away until it was just him and Kurogane, there where no worries no problems and no barriers between them as their lips finally met. It took about three seconds for Fai to notice what was happening, and once he did he did not hesitate but to push the other away from him.

Kurogane was surprised when the other pushed him away, so he did not say anything and just observed the other. Fai was scooting as far away as he possibly could get from the taller and began mumbling something that Kurogane could almost not make out, "no no no no no no no," the blond kept repeating as if it where a mantra. Time seemed to freeze as they both did not move until the ride stopped. Once it did Fai did not hesitate but to bolt from the ride away from the carnival and away from Kurogane, "I'm going back to the house!" he called back to the raven as he ran.

O0o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shit!" Fai cursed once he got into the apartment, he wanted to trow something but he could not. _Damn that human seduced me... he made me want him,_ The devil cursed as he slammed his fist into the wall, _ well fine then if he wants to play dirty then I'll make sure he does not survive the night._ The blond opened his eyes to reveal that they had turned golden, quickly he extended his nails to their full length and slashed into the open air. At first nothing happened but after a while the air he has sliced parted to open a portal.

Suddenly a voice came from the other side, "Yuuii is that you? Where have you been? Non of us have been able go go to the human world to cause any mayhem with out your permission, we all thought you were dead."

"Kyle you know that it takes a lot to kill me, for doubting me I'm going to have to punish you," he hissed in response still irritated from what happened earlier.

"Heh glad to see your alive lord, but I'm afraid we have already replaced you, I am now the new ruler of hell."

"You WHAT!" Fai growled not even trying to be merciful at all, "I'm going to chop off your head and use it as a trophy for my room," the demon was going to keep ranting however he remembered the original reason he called "... actually how about I make you deal?"

"A deal with the devil hm, my favorite kind of deal," Kyle responded. "What is it?"

"I have a human problem, If you slaughter a human for me then I will forgive you for your untrustworthy behavior." the blond responded.

"done," the other agreed. "So where is this vermin?"

Fai gave his second in command the exact location of the dark skinned human, "Oh and one more thing,"

"Yes lord?"

"Make his death as painful as you possibly can, I want him to pay for what he did," even from a different dimension Fai could feel the other smile.

"With pleasure." and with those last two words the portal closed.

Fai smirked as he walked over to Kurogane's room and layed down on his bed, "Not we won't have to fight over who gets the bed Kuro-sama." the devil tried to close his eyes and get some rest but for some reason his mind would not let him, e even caught himself worrying about the human, frowning he thought, _Maybe if I see him die then I can stop thinking about him,_ the blond concluded as he got up from the bed and ran out the door he did not want to miss the show.

0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurogane just began to walk home from the carnival, he agreed to let Sakura and Syaoran spend the night as long as they called him in the morning. Once the rides where just out of sight the air suddenly turned cold. The raven stopped walking and looked around him, something was off and he knew it. Suddenly he was struck in the back with something sharp, he went flying a few feet and landed on the pavement with a load thud quickly he turned around to find a creature that he would have never believed existed if he had not seen it himself. It had long extended claws, black bat wings and golden glowing eyes the if had the ability could kill with one glance. Small pointed horns stuck up from the black long hair on the top of its head and fangs poured from its mouth.

Before Kurogane could even react he was pushed up against the wall by the creature, he tried to struggle free, but he was silenced by his head smashing into the bricks behind him. He let out a chocked gasp as the thing touched his forehead, all of a sudden a blinding pain shot through his entire body. Slowly losing his consciousness he closed his eyes and everything went black.

Oo0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

When Fai finally caught up to the human he had already encountered Kyle. The devil watched in amusement as the man he kissed as thrown to the floor and then hit against the wall, the smile on his face grew even wider when his most powerful subject placed his hand on the human's face. Fai had seen that gesture before, in fact he had even done it a few times. What Kyle was about to do was to slowly remove the soul from the body of the raven, it was a very painful way to die because the soul was the only thing connecting people to the earth so to slowly take I away was one of the most cruel things you could do. Fai enjoyed seeing the human suffer as he struggled to get away from the pain, once the struggling stopped so did Fai's enjoyment factor. The man was now unconscious which meant he only had a few more seconds to live, and now for some reason Fai began to regret sending Kyle after the raven. All he could think about now was all of the stuff he was going to miss if he let the man die.

_What am I thinking he has to die! _Fai argued with himself, _But if he does then I will never find another human like him again._ Then before Fai even knew what he was doing he was charging at the other unholy creature and knocked the human out of his death grip. A new objective presented itself in his mind, _he has to live._

"Lord, What are you doing here?" Kyle asked as he stared at the devil who just separated him from his mission.

"I'm calling the deal off I still need that human alive for now," he responded trying to keep his voice steady so the other would not notice that he had feelings for the human.

Kyle stared into the eyes of his boss seeing how they where not as cruel and as cold blooded as he remembered them being. "hm it seems you are getting soft, until you return I will keep my position as ruler of hell, which If I had to guess means that I will be ruling for a while." and with that the demon faded into the darkness disappearing from sight.

Once the treat was gone Fai dropped his though guy act and ran towards the raven. "Kuro! Kuro!" he called as he shook the collapsed human.

This seemed to draw the taller to reality as he opened his eyes to see a familiar blue eyed blond haired idiot, "Where are we?" he asked.

Fai almost cried at the sight of Kurogane opening his eyes, but instead of doing so he answered his question. "We are in a alley way just passed the carnival, now listen to me where is Sakura?"

"Alley way?" Kurogane repeated, "Sakura went to spend the night at the brats house." just as he finished his sentence everything that happened before he passed out suddenly came back to him. "Where is the creature?" he demanded.

"What creature?" Fai asked trying to pretend he knew nothing.

"The one that attacked me it had wings and...wait a minute you did not see anything?" Kurogane asked as he narrowed his eyes trying to read the blond.

"No I did not see anything Kurogane," Fai responded trying to look as serious as he possibly could.

Kurogane examined him for another minute before coming to a conclusion, "Your lying."

"What? No I'm not I'm telling the tru-" he was cut off by the human

"You used my real name instead of a nick name, plus I can see it in your eyes,"

A soft smile appeared on the devil's face, "There's no way to fool you huh Kuro-brave?" instead of answering the taller just stared, but Fai knew very well what the stare meant, he was going to have to revel himself. "That creature as you call it that attacked you is called a demon he is one of the many residents of hell,"

"and how exactly do you know that?" Kurogane asked, the immortal let of a soft sigh before replying

"I don't think I should tell you in a dark alley for all we know more could show up, how about we go home?"

"And then you will tell me?"

"and then I will tell you."

The walk to the house was a long and silent one neither of the men talked and it seemed to take forever just to walk a few steps. Once they got into the house Kurogane asked the question again, "So how do you know about that kind of stuff."

"Ah Kuro-grump never gives me any time to rest before he asks more questions."

"Just answer!"

"Well telling you would probably take forever so how about I just show you?" Fai asked as he closed his eyes.

Kurogane watched him carefully as he opened his eyes again, they where now a deep golden color with the pupils slitted down the center. Horns claws and fangs grew from their appropriate places as a pair of black bat wings sprouted from the blond's back. Kurogane thought at first that he had the same features as the one that attacked him had expect on closer inspection he found out he was wrong. The blonde's wings were bigger and had pointed horns coming from the places where the joints met, his horns where also longer then the other's and curled towards the end. Fangs and claws where sharper, the yellow eye emanated in the darkness like head lights on a car. He also notice that the blond seemed to have a tail, it swished back and forth an the tip od it was shaped like an arrow

"So Kuro-scared what do you think?" the fanged creature asked.

Kurogane was not phased by the sudden transformation, instead he just sat down on the couch as calm as can be, "This is what you have been trying to hide from us from the first time we met? and just so you know I'm not scared."

"Ah Kuro-calm, you take everything so lightly, you should be scared I was the one that sent the other demon after you."

This seemed to get the taller's attention, "Why would you do that?"

"I have been trying to kill you since we first met but things just kept getting in the way." Fai smiled as if he was just having a normal conversation about normal things.

"Again why would you do that?" the raven repeated.

"Because you where proving me wrong,"

"Proving you wrong?" now Kurogane was officially confused.

"Before I met you every human I came encounter with was stupid selfish ans only cared about himself, I formed a stereotype that every human was like that so when I began to observe you and you did not fit that stereotype I disguised myself as a human and pretended that I lost my memories so that I could get close to you and end you."

"That is just stupid," Kurogane responded, "only an idiot would think like that."

"Then I guess you are right maybe I am just an idiot." Fai turned away from the other and lowered his head.

The human was not happy with the reaction he got grabbed the demon by the chin and kissed him, this time Fai did not push away, there was nothing romantic or meaning full about the kiss but the fact it existed made Fai feel a whole lot better, "You may be, but at least you are my idiot." Kurogane smirked, "By the way how did you get the other demon to leave?"

"I just asked him," Fai responded.

"Why did he listen to you?"

"Silly human all demons listen to me," the devil replied.

"What why?"

"Kuro-curious you ask way too many questions, but since you deserve the answer I guess I can't keep them from you, All demons listen to me because I am the one that rules over the dimension known as hell. I believe a common name you humans gave me a while ago was Lucifer or the devil if you want to be formal,"

Now Kurogane was absolutely speechless, it took him a while to regain his ability to talk, "The devil?" he repeated.

"Kuro-shock why do you look so surprised?" the blond asked.

"You are the devil?" he asked.

Now Fai felt the color drain from his face, _I should have not told him that now he will reject me like all humans do when they find out who I am_, Quietly he changed back into his human form, hiding away any evidence of what just happened he began to walk away, he knew he was not wanted and did not want to over stay his welcome.

Before Fai could make it out the door he heard his name, "Fai," the devil turned around to see the face of the man who up until now he denied that he loved fearless. "Where are you going."

"Now that you know who I am I know you will ask me to leave so I am going before you even have to ask." the shorter answered as he gave the most fake smile he ever made.

"You idiot, That does not change anything. I don't want you to go."

Fai's eyes widened as he took I what the human had to say, "Why," was his only response.

"I thought that would be obvious by now, its because I love you."

"you love me?" it took the blond a few seconds to process what Kurogane said before jumping into the other's arms. "I love you too," he replied just before he brought his lips back to the human's for another kiss.

He kissed with all of his passion, lust, relief and worry as if trying to prove something to the other it was not long until the both of them made it to Kurogane's room and dropped onto the bed continuing to caress each other lovingly.

"Fai I want you to stay with me and Sakura, don't you dare leave."

"Kuro-lovey I think I might just take you up on that offer."

"Good I just have one condition."

"What is it?"

"Stop trying to kill me."

Fai giggled as he agreed to the human's terms. He could not help but think that maybe humans where not so bad after all, maybe it was as Ashura said that they where one of his best creations.

That night both of them slept in the bed in Kurogane's room.

**Finally done, that took forever I though I never would have finished. Thanks for reading and I hope you review. **


	2. Epilouge

**Epilogue- Hi peoples recently I have had a few people messaging me telling me to write an epilogue for this story so I decided to. Please review, it is what makes every author as happy as they can be.**

Kurogane slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his room with a familiar blonde devil sharing his bed with him. The blond was pressed firmly against him and was hugging him like he was hanging on for his life.

Fai was still asleep and Kurogane could not help but give a small smile, although the blond was in his demon form he still looked like an angel when he slept. The raven unconsciously began to stroke his lover's hair, tracing the two spots where Fai's horns were coming from, this stirred the blond as he began to open his eyes.

"Well good morning Kuro-sama," the demon yawned as he focused his golden eyes to look at the human next to him. "what time is it?"

"Its nine, we overslept." Kurogane answered after he took a good look at the clock, it was about two more seconds before the information he said sunk in. "Wait nine! Shit! We're late to pick up the princess from her sleep over." the human suddenly tossed the blankets off of himself and rushed to get ready.

Fai giggled a bit as he watched the human run around the bed room doing out his hair, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He always found it amusing how Kurogane adopted the nick name princess for Sakura after Syaoran used it.

"Alright I going to go pick her up." the raven announced as he made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Fai called after him, "Aren't you missing something?"

Kurogane stopped and looked at the blond. "What?"

"Well you're still in your pajamas," Fai explained. Kurogane looked down to find that he was still only wearing the red boxers he wore to bed. Blushing furiously at his mistake he walked back to his room and grabbed some clothes from his dresser, before he could put it on however he felt a pair of small little hands pry away the clothes from him.

"I think you look better without your shirt on." the human turned to the demon who was only inches away from his face. Fai smirked as his tail wrapped around his lover's waist and pulled them closer together.

"Oh really?" Kurogane asked lifting his hand up to caress the side of the devil's face.

"You know I bet the kids won't mind if we are a bit latter," Fai purred seductively as he closed the distance between their faces. Kurogane kissed back as he pushed Fai back on to the bed and then jumped on top of the blond continuing were they left off. The human only meant to kiss for a few more seconds but once those seconds passed he still found himself attached to the blond. It was Fai who in the end ended the kiss, pulling away only to flip their positions and end up laying on top of the human.

Kurogane looked up to find his lover's wings spread out to their full length above them blocking out all of the morning sun's rays. The raven growled a bit, those huge bat wings got in the way of their lovemaking the other night because of the amount of space they took up, but he was not about to complain. Fai felt most comfortable in his true form so every time they were not in public Fai would change back to how he truly looked.

"How come no one believes me when I say that I have been seduced by a human." Fai sighed as he came back down for another kiss.

"Hey isn't it usually the demon who does the seducing?" Kurogane asked once Fai pulled away.

"Hmm that is very true, well then Kuro-cutie how do you know that I'm not just seducing you so that I can use you in my new master plan to conquer the world." Fai gave a little giggle at the ridiculousness of that idea.

"That does not even make any sense besides if that was really the case then I would have beat you up already for trying it." the raven responded.

"I guess that's true, its almost impossible to trick you, but still who knows what I have planned for you in the future." the blond replied mysteriously.

"I'm guessing that you're going to try to put me into a dog costume and make me beg for treats." The human said sarcastically.

"Aww Kuro-wanko saw through my flawless plan for making him seem less of a brute." Fai teased as he lowered his body onto Kurogane's nuzzling his chest while letting his wings drape over his lover like a blanket.

The taller sighed as he wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed the top of his head and tips of his horns lightly. The demon smiled at the small touches from the raven.

"I love you."

"I love you too, even if you are an idiot most of the time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lord what are you doing?" asked a girl who looked about sixteen years old, blond hair draped down to the floor. She was wearing a white dress the same color as the feathery wings on her back.

A man you had a look to mature to be young yet a face to perfect to be old turned to look at her. "Ah Chi I though you were spending the day with that Hideki you spoke so highly of."

"Well I did lord and now I'm back, I was wondering if you needed any more help." the young angel asked.

"No I'm fine for now thank you for asking," the man gave a smile that displayed the kindness that he was so well known for in both the human and heavenly world. "Before you go however I want to show you something." he motioned for the girl to come closer, once she did he pointed to the pond he was staring at as it reflected a man they both knew.

"Oh lord Ashura, is that..." she began yet could not finish, she had not seen her brother in such a long time.

"Why yes Chi that is Yuui although actually I should call him Fai since that is the most recent name he goes by, now look carefully." the deity responded.

Chi continued to watch as the pond showed her brother and all of his actions since he met a raven haired human up until the present. "Oh my, it seems he has stopped ruling hell."

"Yes and even more wonderful he has found someone worth living for, I think he may even think of humans more highly now, since his new lover is one." The god smiled again, "I don't think we will have to worry about the devil for a long time now."

Chi looked over at the black haired human in the pond before turning back to her master. "Lord were you expecting this to happen? Is this the reason you sent him away when he began to disobey you?"

Ashura only smiled before he put his hands on Chi's head. "Everyone can eventually find someone worth giving up everything for, your brother is not exception. I think he will be more happy with the humans then he ever would working with me, I knew that from the second he began questioning the integrity of my beautiful creations. Now he should realize the reason I made them, the reason they can be so pure, because out of everything I have made they are the creature with the most capacity to love as well as hate."

Chi took one last look at her brother and his new found love before she nodded, "I agree I think time with this human will do him much good."

0o0o0o0oo0o0

Fai smiled as he saw Sakura run towards him, they were only gone for a day yet she missed them enough to tackle Kurogane the minute she saw him. Now she was heading towards the blond, Fai opened his arms and gratefully accepted the hug she gave him.

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too Sakura, now how about we go home and make some pancakes?"

Sakura agreed as she, Kurogane and Fai got into the car and drove back to their house.

_As much as I have to disagreed that all humans are as noble as Ashura says they are, I can no longer disagree and say that they are all evil._

"Hey Fai what are you thinking about?" Sakura asked when she saw Fai staring into space.

"Oh nothing daughter dear, just wondering how Kuro-love would look in a bathing suit."

"Hey!" Kurogane growled, Fai and Sakura giggled as they continued to drive.

**~End**


End file.
